


Mitt Solsken

by EveSasu



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Candy Canes, Christmas, Dethmas, Dethmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female!Toki, Fluff and Humor, Gender or Sex Swap, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveSasu/pseuds/EveSasu
Summary: It’s that time of the year again! Toki could never be more thrilled as she wakes Skwisgaar one cloudy Dethmas morning.
Relationships: Skwisgaar Skwigelf/Toki Wartooth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Mitt Solsken

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil holiday fluff

Bright gray eyes brimmed with excitement as the brunette peeked her head into Skwisgaar’s pristine, lavish bedchamber.

The guitarist slept, a perfect vision of serenity. Gray morning light wanly filtering through the windows alighted on firm planes of almost marble-white skin and flaxen hair falling across the hollows of his cheeks.

A glorious vision indeed, but she needed him awake.

Heedless of Skwisgaar’s sleeping body, Toki sprinted towards the massive bed, her agile form swiftly diving onto the plush coverlet.

“Wakes up, Skwisgaar! It’s ams Dethmas!”  
She climbed over and playfully straddled his hips as she leaned over and braced her petite hands on his broad shoulders, her long hair falling around them in a lustrous curtain.

Cerulean irises blearily slid open at the tickle of hair on his bare chest and far-off, lively, indiscernible chatter. As the blurriness cleared, Toki’s visage flooded Skwisgaar’s vision. He opened his eyes fully and leveled her excited gaze, pursing his lips in a half-hearted attempt to not grin teasingly at her.

Toki beamed as she leaned back a bit. “Happy Dethmas, mitt solsken! De guys ams downstairs already, openings their gifts! Yous must opens yours too! Yous must open mines gifts foist, yous ams never goings to guess what I’s got yous!”

“Toki,” Skwisgaar firmly cut in as the girl briefly paused for a breath in her spirited ramblings. He raised up on an elbow as he scrutinized her. Her shapely lips, parted slightly from her rapid breathing, were redder than their usual dusky pink (curious to Skwisgaar, seeing as besides when Dethklok was on tour Toki never wore a speck of makeup over her naturally radiant features); high cheekbones, tinged with a sanguine flush; very dilated pupils set in wide, silvery irises. Irises the same shade as the bleak morning sky, yet they exuded so much light. A certain spark glinted in them today; her eyes told many tales, and he knew that spark particularly well.

“You’s ams already findings de candies canes stash, ja?”

A pixieish smirk from his bandmate was all the answer he needed.

Skwisgaar rose up in an instant, and Toki could only blink before he firmly drew her in, his full lips catching hers. For half a second, Toki braced her hands on his chest, too surprised to react before delightedly pushing back into the kiss, her slender fingers lacing through soft, golden tresses. His tongue danced with hers before it whipped all around the inside of her mouth as if searching for something. He hummed in the back of his throat as he found it, reveling in the familiar saccharine taste of strawberries. Toki giggled at the tickling sensation as the tip of his tongue brushed the roof of her mouth.

“Exacsktlys as I’s thought,” Skwisgaar confirmed, unhurriedly pulling away from her lips with a dramatic sigh. “You’s ams gettings better at's this while I ams losings my touch.”

“You’s only needs to finds a better hidings place,” the brunette teased back as she tenderly interlaced her fingers into both of his hands. “Comes with me now,” she implored. “I wants to see how happy yous look when you’s ams opening your gifts.”

Although certain not a single being in any state of existence other than Toki could ever make him happier, Skwisgaar gladly humored her as he finally allowed her to drag him out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> .⋅ ✯ ⋅.
> 
> ⊱ mitt solsken (Swedish): my sunshine


End file.
